


Death and Rebirth

by themoonflower



Series: War and the Underworld [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Background Ares/Thanatos and Thanatos/Zagreus, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Zagreus dies but that's normal for him, and some kissing, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonflower/pseuds/themoonflower
Summary: Ares meets Zagreus at the gates of Styx and they make the most of his remaining time on the surface.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: War and the Underworld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179146
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Death and Rebirth

Ares waits just outside the entrance to the Temple of Styx, Lady Night’s veil wrapped over him to keep any other gods from snooping on him from afar. He can feel the thrill of battle through his bond with Zagreus—ever since he began offering his boons, he has been able to feel something of the younger god’s efforts in combat, and their link has grown more intense of late. His ordinary senses, though, detect nothing from the place on the other side of the stone on the border between the mortal and underworld realms.

Finally the fighting ends, and Zagreus emerges. The prince of the underworld is battle-worn, haggard, clutching at an injury to his abdomen. Ares is not surprised, given the intensity of the fight. Zagreus looks like a man barely clinging to his last remaining moments in the mortal realm.

Which, of course, is exactly what he is.

“Good morning, my dear kin,” Ares says.

Zagreus notices him, and his face lights up. He takes a step or two toward him, then grimaces. Ares closes the distance between them and steadies him before he collapses. “Here,” he says, and passes him some preserved meat wrapped in flatbread.

Zagreus grabs it and devours it in a couple of bites, and the pain lines smooth from his face. 

It must have something to do with his divine domain or his mortal blood or both, but while Zagreus does not recover from wounds the way gods normally do, ordinary food heals him. Ares helps him over to the blanket he laid out earlier. Stewed clams, cheese, more bread, olive oil, salted fish, and a small jug of wine await. “Your reward for a successful escape,” he says.

“What are you doing here?” Zagreus asks as he tucks in. 

“Did I not tell you when I gave you my first boon of your excursion that I was looking forward to seeing you in person?” Ares says.

“I thought you meant you were coming back, now that you’re not forbidden from visiting anymore,” Zagreus says. “I’ve been decorating that spot I showed you and everything. Near where Than likes to watch the river.”

“Of course I am coming back,” Ares says. “I only left to attend to matters of my domain. But I thought I would meet you first on this side, since you were coming up anyway. I used to watch over you sometimes, you know, when I was able to take time away from my work.”

“Mother says you looked after her garden, too,” Zagreus says, continuing to put away the food at an astonishing rate. “She was very touched.”

Ares opens the wine and pours a small amount into the cup. “For my lord Death,” he says, and pours it out onto the ground beyond the blanket. Then he fills it properly, takes a drink, and passes it to Zagreus. “I am not primarily an agricultural god, but I dabble a bit on the side sometimes. Would you like to visit her garden today?”

“I’d love to,” Zagreus says. “I don’t know if I can, though. Ever since she left, I’ve never managed to make it back. I tried at first, but it’s a little too far for me now, I think.”

“In a few years, it may be consecrated enough to my agricultural aspect that I can take you there instantly,” Ares says. “But I think we will manage anyway. You may have tried before, but you did not have me at your side.”

“It’s always good to have you at my side,” Zagreus says with a slightly shy smile. “I… just realized I didn’t even say hello, I’m sorry.”

“No offense taken,” Ares says. “You did not have much breath to spare at the time.”

“Father was a lot trickier to defeat this time,” Zagreus says. “I almost didn’t make it.”

“Feeling better now, though?” Ares asks.

“Much,” Zagreus says.

By the time he finishes bolting down the meal, Zagreus' injuries are fully healed, though there is a hint of strain on his features that Ares does not remember seeing in the underworld. "Thank you," he says, standing up and stretching. “I’m ready to…”

He trails off as he sees Ares’ eyes follow the lines of his form. Whole, but bloodstained and disheveled, his clothing singed and torn in places, Zagreus may not be irresistibly attractive right now to anyone who  _ isn’t  _ a god of war, but, well. He pulls off the ‘fresh from the fight’ aesthetic particularly nicely.

“Your pardon,” Ares says, shaking himself from his staring. “If we want to make it to the cottage, it would not do to get too distracted.”

The blushing look Zagreus gives him in return suggests he would be more than happy to be distracted, but Ares is already getting used to Zagreus’ utter lack of impulse control. He gets to his own feet and makes the blanket and dishes vanish, and they set off.

It takes less than a quarter hour for Zagreus’ energy to start to flag. “Sorry,” he says, pausing for a moment to lean against a tree. “Just need a minute. I think the fight took a lot out of me even though I healed back up. Usually it doesn’t start hitting me quite this fast.”

Ares studies him. “Let me try something,” he says. “A blessing of the land, to help the bearer grow strong crops. It never seemed relevant to offer you a boon that would not be helpful in battle, but maybe it can help attune you a little bit to the earth so this realm is not so quickly lethal.” If nothing else, lending him a bit more strength can’t hurt.

He holds the boon out, and Zagreus accepts.

Ares is a little more prepared this time for the sudden intimacy of feeling their souls come into alignment as he grants his blessing in person. The first time he did it he gave so many that he accidentally forged the conduit for his boons into a much closer two-way bond, so that now Zagreus can sense his presence the same way he can sense Zagreus’. 

It’s a little strange, though, seeing how other gods have found places for themselves in Zagreus’ essence right now alongside the other boons he granted earlier in the more customary way. He can’t suppress an irrational pang of jealousy, particularly when sensing the presence of the father he despises and the sister whose insufferable arrogance about her own role as an aspect of War has resulted in an intense and long-standing rivalry.

But Zagreus senses this and gently guides him past the other gods’ boons to the spot in his soul he has chosen to accept the blessing into himself, where their mutual attraction and quickly blossoming affection have taken root.

Ares is scarcely aware that he has lifted Zagreus up to his own height until they are already kissing. 

So much for not getting distracted, Ares thinks with the fragment of his mind not wholly preoccupied with the beautiful young god pressed between himself and the tree. He dismisses his breastplate and pauldrons with a thought and Zagreus melts into his embrace, eager and fever-warm against him.

“Blood and darkness,” Zagreus gasps when Ares breaks off to work his way along his jawline to nip at his ear. “That’s—that feels so much better.”

Ares pauses briefly. Through their bond, he can feel not just desire but—relief? “The boon?” he asks, though he has more important things to do right now than wait for the answer.

“No. Well, maybe. But more—oh, keep doing that—having my feet off the ground, I think. The call of the Styx is less. I’m pretty sure that’s not just— _gods_ —you.”

Ares manages to regain a modicum of self-control. He pulls back a little so he can lower Zagreus to the ground and lift him up again. “That make a difference?” 

Zagreus nods, so Ares sets him down once more then scoops him up behind the knees into a better position for carrying and starts walking again. The smaller god giggles and squirms as Ares arranges him, which results in an enjoyable few minutes of roaming hands on both their parts, but he eventually subsides and rests quietly in Ares’ arms, pillowing his head against Ares’ shoulder.

Without having to limit himself to Zagreus’ pace, Ares can make much better time, and he covers the remaining ground to Persephone’s cottage quickly. Even so, he can see how the sparkle of Zagreus’ laurels continues to dim a tiny bit more every time he looks down at them. 

“We’re here,” he says.

“Hmm?” Zagreus says, rousing from a slight doze, then looks around. “But it’s… what’s wrong with it? It was all green before. Is that because Mother isn’t here anymore?”

“No, my dear,” Ares says with a chuckle. “Well, maybe a little. Perhaps she was able to keep things green all the time, but I don’t have that level of power over the land. It’s not the right time of year now, especially here where Demeter’s longer winters are so strong. It will be time to plant again soon enough, but to get new life and rebirth some things have to die for a time.” 

Zagreus frowns. “That seems an untidy way of doing things,” he says. “It’s not like that in the underworld. I liked it better when it was green.”

“I like harvest time the best,” says Ares. “But I think it suits you to prefer the growing season.”

“I’m tired,” Zagreus says. “Will you kiss me some more?”

Ares carries him inside and sets him down on the couch. “Is that still all right?” he asks. “Or is it too close to the ground?”

“It’s okay,” Zagreus says. 

The couch isn’t quite big enough for Ares at his normal height, so he shifts down to his mortal-sized form, shedding any remaining pieces of armour in the process and dressing himself in soft house clothes instead. Then he stretches out next to Zagreus and pulls him into his arms.

These kisses aren’t like the ones out in the woods—they’re soft and sleepy, their heat nearly completely banked. It’s strange to see someone normally so full of restless energy be so lethargic, and if Ares didn’t know that it’s nothing to worry about, that Zagreus is merely dying, he might be worried.

“Maybe you should go,” Zagreus murmurs after awhile. “The stream next to the cottage, it’s actually part of the Styx. If you follow it far enough you should run into Charon. By the time you get to the House I’ll already be there long since.”

Ares keeps stroking Zagreus’ hair. “Would you rather I go?” he asks. 

“I just don’t want to waste your time,” Zagreus says. 

“Don’t be foolish,” says Ares. “Time spent with you is not wasted.”

“But wouldn’t you rather spend it with me when I’m better? I can barely lift my arm right now, never mind a weapon. I know how much you value strength. And I’m used to doing this part on my own—”

“Zagreus,” Ares says firmly, “I value  _ you. _ If you will feel more comfortable if I go, I will go. But only if you truly want me to.”

Zagreus is quiet for a moment. Then, “You really don’t mind?”

Ares kisses him some more. “I would keep you from ever dying alone if I could,” he says.

They lie together for a little while longer until Zagreus starts to shiver. “Can you take me out to the river?” he asks. His laurels are only the faintest of petal-shaped embers now. “The pull… it’s stretching me so thin. Maybe it won't feel so bad if I don’t have as far to go.”

Ares gathers him up and carries him back outside, not even bothering to revert to his full size to make it easier. He brings him out first to the edge of the bank, then at Zagreus' urging all the way into the current, warming the surprisingly deep water around them. 

"Thank you," says Zagreus. "It doesn't hurt anymore. You've been so kind to me today. I know you said before that you were gentle with your lovers, but I wondered, how gentle could you really be? I think I believe you now."

Ares kisses his lips, his cheeks, his forehead. "You have had too little gentleness in your life," he says. "My lord Thanatos will be good for you in that regard as well, I think." He reaches out his awareness to see if his lord is currently in the mortal realm. "I believe he is home at the moment. Give him a kiss for me and tell him I will be along shortly, will you?"

"Only a kiss?" Zagreus' eyes are closed now, but one corner of his mouth has turned up mischievously.

Ares laughs. "Whatever you see fit to give him from me," he amends.

"Mmm," says Zagreus. Another moment passes. "That thing you did earlier. With my ear. Does he like that?"

Ares affects a chiding tone. "You know I am trying to leave the two of you space to develop your own relationship. I would have you work out your own ways of pleasing each other." He smiles. "But yes. He does enjoy the ear thing."

"Good to know." Zagreus sighs. "I'll see you soon. But I wish I didn't have to go just yet. It's nice to be here with you like this."

Ares kisses him one more time. "We'll be able to do this again. See you at home."

He knows it's time when he feels his boons fade away. Still, he lingers a little in the water, letting the body slip completely under the surface as he waits for it to dissolve into the reddish mist he has seen before. It seems the respectful thing to do.

Instead, after a moment the body blurs a little and shudders, and then Zagreus opens his eyes and surfaces with a gasp, his clothing clean and repaired, his laurels restored to full brilliance.

"She said—she said since she was able to catch me where I fell, she could give me back in the same place," he says. "At least I think that's what she said. She's harder to understand than Charon."

Ares, astonished, looks at the water. "My lady," he says to the goddess Styx. "I will offer sacrifices to you." The surface seems to ripple a little more than usual for a moment.

Zagreus dashes the water from his hair in a practiced gesture. "I guess Than will have to wait a little longer," he says, and then gives Ares a look that makes his breath catch and his tenderness from a moment ago ignite into something much more urgent. “But there’s another relationship I would like to get the chance to finally, uh, develop. If that’s something you would also like.”

“I would definitely also like,” Ares says, and pulls him into a fierce kiss.

They open themselves to each other once more, sharing divine energies simply for the sheer pleasure of doing so, and Ares is amazed at the vibrancy of the younger god's essence, fresh from exercising a new facet of his aspect of rebirth. Zagreus may be small for a god, but his heart is enormous, and Ares is honoured to have been given a place in it.

It is some time before they finally make it home to the House of Hades.


End file.
